Thomas/South Park (Sodor Park) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Stan Marsh - (Thomas and Stan Marsh are both wear blue and the main heroes) *Duck as Kyle Broflovski - (Duck and Kyle Broflovski are both wear green and western) *James as Eric Cartman - (James and Eric Cartman are both wear bright red, vain, and spoiled brats) *Oliver as Kenny McCormick - (Oliver and Kenny McCormick are both western, just like Duck and Kyle Broflovski) *Percy as Butters Stotch - (Percy and Butters Stotch are both wear green and wimpy) *BoCo as Chef - (BoCo and Chef are both royal) *Whiff as Mr. Garrison - (Whiff and Mr. Garrison are both wear glasses) *Emily as Wendy Testaburger - (Emily and Wendy Testaburger are both girlfriends to Thomas and Stan Marsh) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Randy Marsh - (Casey Jr. and Randy Marsh are both smart) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sharon Marsh - (Tillie and Sharon Marsh are both helpful) *Mavis as Shelly Marsh - (Mavis has been a real main villain in Season 3) *Gordon as Gerald Broflovski - (Gordon and Gerald Broflovski are both important and named begins with the letter 'G') *Daisy as Sheila Broflovski - (Daisy and Sheila Broflovski are both bossy and grumpy) *Peter Sam as Ike Broflovski - (Peter Sam and Ike Broflovski are both young) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jimbo Kern - (Johnny and Jimbo Kern are both named begins with the letter 'J') *Elizabeth as Mayor McDaniels - (Mayor McDaniels' voice suits Elizabeth) *Molly as Liane Cartman - (Molly and Liane Cartman are both wonderful) *Wilbert (from RWS) as Stuart McCormick - (Whiff and Stuart McCormick are both smart) *Rosie as Carol McCormick - (Rosie and Carol McCormick are both sweet) *Skarloey as Stephen Stotch - (Skarloey and Stephen Stoch are both wise and named begins with the letter 'S') *Marge (made up narroe gauge steam engine) as Linda Stotch - (Marge and Linda Stotch are both girlfriends to Skarloey and Linda Stotch) *Old Slow Coach as Principal Victoria *Diesel as Scott Tenormann - (Diesel and Scott Tenormann are both wear black and rivals to James and Eric Cartman) *Spencer as PC Principal - (Spencer and PC Principal are both pompous, grumpy, and bossy) *Rusty as Ned Gerblansky - (Rusty and Ned Gerblansky are both short, skinny, and quiet) *Bulgy as Ms. Veronica Crabtree - (Considering the fact that he IS a grumpy old, bus) *Donald and Douglas as Terence and Phillip - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Terence and Phillip are) *Zorran (from TUGS) as Saddam Hussein - (Zorran and Saddam Hussein are both evil) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Satan - (Cerberus and Satan are both big, strong, evil, powerful, scary, and mean to Thomas and Stan Marsh) *Harold as Jesus Christ *Duncan as Gregory of Yardale - (Duncan and Gregory of Yardale are both stubborn) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tweek Tweak - (Toots and Tweek and Tweak are both named begins with the letter 'T') *Toad as Mr. Hat/Mr. Twig *Henry as Mr. Mackey - (Henry and Mr. Mackey are both wear green, wise, and kind) *Flora as Ms. Ellen *Bertie as Clyde Conovan - (Bertie and Clyde Conovan are both wear red) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Craig Tucker *Bill as Jimmy Vulmer - (Bill and Jimmy Vulmer are both wear yellow) *Ben as Timmy Burch *Charlie as Pip Pirrup *Rheneas as Curly Goth *Proteus as Kindergaten Goth *Henrietta as Hernietta Red Goth *Toby as Grandpa Marvin Marsh - (Toby and Grandpa Marvin Marsh are both old) *Murdoch as Officer Barbrady *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Token Black *Edward as Dr. Mephisto *Kevin as Kevin McCormick - (Kevin and Kevin McCormick are both share the same names) *George as Scott the Dick *Jack as Jack Tenorman - (Jack and Jack Tenorman are both share the same names) *Isobella as Mrs. Tenorman *Arry as Bill Allen *Bert as Fossee McDonald Gallery Category:Daniel Pineda